


Máscaras nudas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Self-Worth Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No, Malfoy. No se trata de ti. Perdí a mi hija, perdí a mi marido. Ya no tengo una familia. No sabes lo que significa, todavía tienes a Narcissa y a Draco. ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí esta noche? Porque mi hermana es toda la familia que me queda. Pero no puedo sufrir de verte con esa mirada afligida, como si fuera el hombre más desafortunado del mundo. Ya no tienes una dignidad, si nunca la tuviste.”
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks





	Máscaras nudas

**Máscaras nudas**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez cuando se había sentido realmente un hombre.

En ese momento sólo se sentía una pálida sombra, capaz de pasar a través de otros seres humanos sin ni siquiera ser visto.

La guerra lo había vaciado. Y muchas veces se había preguntado porque se hubiera echado en ese loco proyecto de muerte.

_Porque eres un cobarde, Lucius _solía decirle una voz dentro de él, que no sabía realmente de donde llegara. Solía poderla ignorar, mientras ahora se preguntaba si no hubiera siempre tenido razón sobre todo, cuando le decía que sólo era un sirviente, un cobarde, indigno de ser llamado hombre.

Cada noche estaba obligado a mirar los ojos de Narcissa y Draco, seguro que ya no iban a respetarlo como hombre.

Demasiados errores cometidos, demasiada dignidad echada; esto había sido su fracaso.

Seguía viviendo mostrando al mundo una cara desdeñosa, plasmada por el desprecio, pero sabía que su credibilidad estaba colgada a un hilo más y más débil.

Pasaba sus días esperando que el hilo se cortara, que cayera también el último escenario que mantenía viva la vana esperanza de poder seguir fingiendo.

Fingiendo de estar todavía vivo, fingiendo de ser un hombre, fingiendo de ser poderoso.

O, sólo, fingiendo de ser feliz.

La felicidad era un concepto que, durante los años pasados con el Señor Oscuro, había aprendido a repudiar. No llevaba a nada, sino que a mostrar las debilidades humanas.

Esa noche estaba sentado en el salón, bebiendo Whiskey de Fuego, pero sin hacer nada más, como siempre. Había muchas noches ya que pasaba con la mirada absorta y la mente leja de allí.

Llamaron a la puerta. No se movió, esperando que Narcissa o Draco se ocuparan de eso, algo que no pasó.

Con una mueca, recordó que habían ido a cenar de los Zabinis, algo que él había rechazado de hacer. No tenía gana de exponer su imagen a la humillación pública.

Se levantó cansadamente del diván y fue a la puerta; frente a él, con mucha sorpresa, vio a Andromeda.

Se quedó en silencio, como a ella, por unos segundos. No tenía éxito de entender que hiciera allí. De lo que sabía, ella y Narcissa no se hablaban desde hace años, habían ya reducido los contactos desde cuando la hermana mayor se había escapado de casa para casarse con el sangre sucia.

Después de ese día, se habían visto muy raramente, pues él también la conocía apenas.

Pero suponía que ella, como lo restante del mundo de la magia, supiera exactamente quien fuera. O, al menos, lo entendió por la mirada de desprecio en su cara.

“Buenas noches, Lucius.” le dijo, en voz neutra. Le tomó un poco a él para responder, todavía asombrado por su presencia.

“Buenas noches, Andromeda.” murmuró al final, débil. La observó.

Recordaba a Bellatrix de manera terrible. Tenía los mismos rasgos, el miso pelo, la misma complexión, a pesar del hecho que hubiera tenido a una hija.

Sólo una cosa tenía diferente. Los ojos.

El mismo color, la misma forma, pero los suyos faltaban de la locura que distinguía los de Bella. Habría dicho que expresaran... resignación, tal vez, rendida.

“¿Mi hermana no está?” preguntó, mientras él estaba perdido en sus lucubraciones. Se recuperó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Fue a cenar de amigos, con Draco.” miró el reloj. “No tendría que retrasar mucho más.” titubeaba, pero no sabía decir la razón. La mirada de esa mujer le comunicaba incómodo, casi asombro.

Suspiró, pensando que se lo estuviera imaginando todo, y que esa sensación era debida sólo a las similitudes con Bella. Se movió del umbral, haciéndole seña de entrar.

Se sentaron en el salón, silenciosos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación, ni tenía real gana de hacerlo.

Lucius levantó una ceja mirando a la cuñada, quien tenía la mirada en blanco. Sonrió pensando de tener la misma expresión en la cara.

La guerra, al final, sacaba a los ganadores como a los perdedores.

Pero pensando que Andromeda había perdido el marido, la hija y el yerno, pensó que tal vez llamarla ganadora fuera atrevido.

“Te veo cansado.” le dijo ella, inesperadamente. A Lucius le pareció de oír un claro sarcasmo en su tono, y trató de poner un aire de orgullo, aunque hubiera ya olvidado como hacerlo.

“Podría decirte lo mismo.” contestó, cortante. La vio fruncir el entrecejo, y casi suspiró. Su incómodo aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, y no quería agravarlo. Pero no podría haber evitado esa respuesta.

No le gustaba que le hicieran notar su aspecto, aunque fuera consciente de eso. Y aunque supiera qué Andromeda sabía qué ‘cansado’ no fuera la palabra correcta.

“Claro. Soy muy cansada. Tengo mucho de hacer en casa.” contestó, retomando un aire orgulloso, y claramente sarcástico. Lucius casi sonrojó. Al final suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

“Mira, lo siento de lo que...”

La mujer no lo dejó seguir.

“¿Lucius Malfoy arrepentido? ¿El rey de los Mortífagos que tiene piedad por alguien?” siseó. El hombre se sintió herido físicamente por esas palabras. “No me hace falta tu piedad.” siguió ella, con desprecio.

“Sé que a nadie le hace falta mi piedad. Y, por lo demás, no es arte mía.” admitió, no sin vergüenza. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

“Tal vez soy yo que debería sentir piedad por ti.” declaró, poniéndose improvisamente en pie y yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando Lucius la oyó cerrarse, se recuperó. Se puso en pie y la siguió.

La mujer casi había llegado al final del callejón de Malfoy Manor. Su paso estaba firme, y Lucius se encontró casi sonriendo para como le pareciera increíblemente... mujer, como no lo era Bellatrix ni, tenía que admitirlo, Narcissa.

“Párate.” murmuró, en voz tan baja que ella apenas lo oyó. Se paró y giró, y le tomó un tiempo que al hombre le pareció infinito. Cuando tuvo éxito de ver su cara, instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

Había rabia en ella, había furia... y había una inmensa melancolía también.

Suspiró y se acercó cuidadamente, como si fuera un animal de no asustar.

“Andromeda, yo...” dijo, antes de callarse, suspirando. La mujer hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

“No, Malfoy. No se trata de ti. Perdí a mi hija, perdí a mi marido. Ya no tengo una familia. No sabes lo que significa, todavía tienes a Narcissa y a Draco. ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí esta noche? Porque mi hermana es toda la familia que me queda. Pero no puedo sufrir de verte con esa mirada afligida, como si fuera el hombre más desafortunado del mundo. Ya no tienes una dignidad, si nunca la tuviste.” se paró, respirando hondo. “Pero yo entregaría mi dignidad, mi alma, todo lo que tengo para tener de vuelta lo que me fue sacado, de una brutalidad que tú ni siquiera podrías pensar. Pues no me mires de esa manera, Lucius. Porque no hay derecho de llevar esa mirada en los ojos, como si hubieras sido aniquilado.” concluyó.

Lucius siguió mirándola, por un tiempo interminable. Luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, dio un paso adelante, le tomó la cara en las manos y la besó. La besó como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, como si ella fuera la boya que pudiera mantenerlo a flote.

Sentía el fuego de la vida correrle en las venas, la piel bajo sus manos parecía quemar. Era parte de ella en ese momento, parte de ese dolor, parte de la rabia que ella estaba metiendo en ese beso robado por la noche.

Cuando se alejaron, Lucius le vio la cara roja, y se preguntó que estuviera pensando, aunque ni tuviera una percepción clara de sus propios pensamientos.

Sólo sabía qué, por una vez, había dejado que el instinto prevaleciera, y qué estaba satisfecho con sí mismo. Sentía encenderse de vuelta todo lo que hasta ahora había creído apagado para siempre, sentía una magia mucho más poderosa de la que había experimentado antes.

Fue ella a romper ese silencio, que ahora sin embargo no llevaba incómodo.

“Tengo que irme, Lucius.” murmuró. El hombre no tuvo éxito de entender si hubiera culpa o asco en su voz. Sólo sabía qué quería pararla, que no se fuera, pero que no habría sido lo correcto de hacer.

Había una vida todavía de vivir, y él sabía qué en ese instante, una mujer que casi no conocía, una mujer devastada y aniquilada, le había dado algo único.

Tal vez una esperanza, tal vez un brillo en la oscuridad donde estaba ahogado, aún no lo sabía.

Pero estaba el momento de bajar las máscaras que se había puesto, dejar de jugar a ser hombre y meterse a jugar a ser humano.

No estaba seguro de recordarse como se hiciera, pero ahora sentía de tener una posibilidad.

Una posibilidad dada de un beso, un beso efímero y que ni siquiera podía clasificar como real.

Pero era un beso, era la esencia del dolor, y había pasado.

Ahora hacia falta seguir adelante.


End file.
